


Father, Can You Hear Me?

by MistressRen (Jokers_Sanity)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Face Slapping, Hux Has No Chill, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective Armitage Hux, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokers_Sanity/pseuds/MistressRen
Summary: In which Hux finally gathers the courage to put his father in his place - or rather, punch his father in the face, much to Kylo's approval and delight.





	Father, Can You Hear Me?

“I will tear out your heart and stuff it down your throat, you sick son of a -,” Kylo’s body shook with the effort it took to not make good on his promise and end the bastard’s sorry excuse for a life then and there.

The party had become eerily silent. Those who were not cowering in fear were making bets on how long it would take Kylo to snap and take the man’s head clean off his shoulders with his saber. In all the commotion, someone had spilled punch on the music player, which was now playing a mutated version of ‘Winter Wonderland’.

And the old coot actually had the nerve to start laughing. _Laughing_. If Kylo’s face got any redder, it would rival the Bloody Mary swirling around in the bastard’s glass. With a cocky half-smile, he raised the glass in a mock toast, before downing the rest in one long swallow. With an overdramatic flourish, he produced a hanky from his pocket and dabbed the corners of his mouth.

Did he not know who was standing before him? Could he truly be that ignorant? Or did he just not care?

As the gathering crowd contemplated this anomaly, Kylo unsheathed his saber and leveled it at the older man’s chest, right at the crest of his sternum. The man only chuckled, “Pointing a weapon at an old man? How uncivilized.”

“I could say the same about you, you kriffing -,” his newly-begun tirade was cut short by a hand settling on his shoulder.

“Stand down, Lord Ren.” The General’s smooth, stony command left no room for argument.

The old coot smiled lecherously, “I always knew you would be good for something, Armitage. But do yourself a favor and keep the bitch on a tighter leash next time. He’s causing a scene.”

Hux’s left eye twitched slightly, and he took a deep breath to steady himself before offering the graying man an equally disturbing smile. “I’m afraid that you misunderstand my motives, father.”

Before the retired general could respond, Hux pulled the immaculate black leather glove off of his right hand and delicately stretched the muscles out. Then, looking between the fuming form of his husband, and the significantly smaller shadow attempting to hide herself away in his robes… He turned and leveled his father with a single punch to the cheek.

The man fell gracelessly, bumping his head on one of the many folding metal chairs that had been set out for the affair. His cheek began to swell rapidly, bruises in the shape of Hux’s knuckles littering his fair skin. Hux, calmly, slid his glove back into place and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his formal uniform. Nudging the bastard’s ribs with the toe of his boot, he glared.

“You know, I’ve put up with my fair share of your shit through the years.” Hux said thoughtfully. “Before tonight, I’d of let you get away with murder.” There was a sharp _crack_ as his boot came down hard enough to break bone, “Now, you crossed the line.”

Brendol Hux spit out a mouthful of blood, before hissing, “And here I thought you knew better than to raise a hand to me, boy.”

“I stopped being afraid of you the minute you raised a hand to my little girl.” Hux countered coolly. “She is _my_ daughter, and I will not stand by and watch you destroy her like you tried to destroy me.”

Hazy green eyes narrowed upon the general, “She deserves so much more than the pitiful excuse of a father you turned out to be.” He growled, earning another jab to the side for his efforts.

Hux grinned darkly, “I’m more of a father than you ever were.”

Hux’s expression shifted to one of cool neutrality, and he extended a surprisingly gentle hand toward the trembling shadow. There were several moments of tense silence, before Kylo gave her mop of cherry curls a comforting, reassuring ruffle and gently nudged her forward. Needing no further encouragement, she rushed into Hux’s arms and began to sob.

Kylo gave the fallen man one last kick for good measure, before pouting, “I really wanted to be the one to wipe that smug smirk off the bastard’s face…”

Hux offered his husband a placating smile, “Honey, we both know you would have killed him.”

“And that would have been a bad thing because..?”

Hux raised an eyebrow, “Beating him within an inch of his life is already going to cause an unneeded scandal. I’m sure that the Supreme Leader would be loathe to see the bill for the carpet cleaning services on top of… well…”

The room was already in quite the state of disarray, thanks to Kylo’s little tantrum. If Hux had allowed matters to progress further, they’d be hauling First Order officers and their ‘plus one’s out on stretchers, alongside the retired General Brendol Hux. A soft blush dusted the bigger man’s cheeks as he acknowledged the damage that he’d done.

A loud sniffle reminded him that that was not what was important right now. Turning his attention to the elegantly dressed bundle in his arms, he planted a soft kiss on her swollen cheek and wiped away her tears with one leather-clad thumb. It took several moments and numerous hushed reassurances, but she eventually calmed.

“Hush now, little one.” Hux murmured, running his fingers through her soft red hair. “Daddy’s right here.  Everything’s going to be just fine…” He began humming softly, bouncing the small child from side-to-side.

“D-Daddy…” Genesis sniffled, “the bad man… he was gonna hurt Mummy.” She wouldn’t even look in Brendol Hux’s direction.

“Mmm… well, while I think that Mummy is capable of handling himself just fine…” the ginger offered his husband a saucy wink, before continuing, “I promise that the bad man will not be hurting anyone for a very long time. Including you.”

Kylo approached, resting his head on Hux’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around both of their bodies, sandwiching Genesis between them. “Can we just go home, Hux? I think that we’ve all had enough excitement for one night.”

“You read my mind.”

A few medics had arrived and were transferring Brendol Hux onto a stretcher. He offered his son a nasty glare, but he knew better than to try and push him again. In all of the years that Brendol had been busting on his son, Hux had never taken the initiative to stand up for himself. Now that he had… the retired general knew when he had been bested.

Just as Hux and Kylo finished gathering their belongings and heading toward the door, it occurred to Kylo that everyone was still frozen in place, staring at the scene before them with mouths agape. He frowned. “What the hell are all of you staring at? Get back to the party!”


End file.
